Craft Machine Core
Little Marty claims to be good friends with a witch! Unfortunately, The Time Witch, Zizi, doesn't feel the same way. In the process of trying to learn magic, he steals her wand and then accidentally breaks it. Roped into the antics, the Player must help with the repairs. Quest Background After retrieving the Silver gears for Little Marty, the Player is asked to help craft the core of the machine. Walkthrough After recieving the quest by completeing Every Second Count, the Player is told to speak to Little Marty. It triggers this dialogue: : Little Marty: Next let's head to my grandpa's clock workshop. It's been a while since I last visited there, and I don't know if I can still find it. We gotta hurry. : Zizi: Hmm, why don't you follow me? Little Marty and Zizi teleport away, presumably to the clock workshop. The player must follow after to Clock Tower 1F. When arriving, the Player will see they have set up a magical ritual with a blue glowing circle and machine parts. When speaking to Little Marty, the following dialogue is triggered: : Little Marty: This is my grandpa's Machine Core Workshop. I know nothing about this. : Little Marty: You'll have to read the handbook yourselves. The player is then prompted to interact with the magic book in the glowing ritual circle. This appears to be the handbook. After interacting, the following dialogue is triggered: : Watch-Making Handbook: First, place the parts in the correct locations. : Watch-Making Handbook: Gears, Quartz, Screws, Quartz, Quartz : Watch-Making-Handbook: Once the furnace is fired up, set the temperature right to make a machine core. : Zizi: Go activate the furnace. The player is then prompted to "Follow the Instructions" by trying to turn on the Core Smelting Furnace. This appears to be a poor translation or simply a poor understanding by the translators of what was going on. Interacting with the Core Smelting Furnace prompts the following message: : Core Smelting Furnace: A furnace used to forge clock cores. It's seen better days. However, this won't do anything until you place the gears in the previously mentioned order, "Gears, Quartz, Screws, Quartz, Quartz". You can do so by interacting with the anvils behind the Core Smelting Furnace. When done correctly, the room will light up and begin to shake. The following speech will be triggered: : Zizi: Well done. The Player will then be prompted to talk to Little Marty again. The interaction will trigger the following dialogue: : Little Marty: Raise the fire temperature quickly. But, I didn't prepare for this... : Player: This is bad : Zizi: Marty you fool. Luckily you smarten up in the future. : Zizi: Watch me! : Little Marty: Wow, you're amazing, Zizi!! : Player: Bam!! : Player: Zizi overdid it. The machine core is burned black and ugly. With the machine core burned, the player is prompted to speak with Zizi. : Zizi: I told you that I'm an evil witch and I only do evil. : Zizi: Ironic, even the machine core I made is bad looking. : Player: It's fine. : Little Marty: No! This works. Listen! It's working. My grandpa's clock can be fixed! : Little Marty: I'm so happy, Zizi. Haha! This is awesome! : Zizi: ... You little brat... : Zizi: OK, let's waste no time. You head to my grandpa's clock! At this time, Zizi and Marty teleport away. The player is prompted to meet them by the ancient clock. When interacting with Zizi, the following dialogue begins: : Zizi: What took you so long? The Forever Evil quest begins and the Player is rewarded along with Found Spot - Machine Room. Notes Like many of the later quests in the official English version of ROM, this quest suffers from translation issues and grammatical errors. Effort is always actively being made to inform the developers of these issues, but we ask any grammar issues remain in place until officially patched. Category:Quests Category:Al De Baran Quests Category:Al De Baran Category:Little Marty Category:Zizi Category:Every Second Counts Questline